1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of refrigerators and, more particularly, to a mounting arrangement for a handle on a refrigerator.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Conventional handle arrangements for refrigerators are formed from multiple pieces, including a handle frame and a handle piece having a gripping portion. Such a handle is typically mounted to a refrigerator cabinet utilizing screws which extend through the handle piece and frame, clamping the overall handle to a panel of the refrigerator cabinet. Once the handle is in place, a cover is inserted over each screw, with the cover extending only over the area of the screw or along substantially the entire length of the handle. In general, this known handle mounting arrangement is rather hard to assemble and often results in witness lines that take away from the overall aesthetics of the refrigerator.
Numerous other types of refrigerator handle arrangements are known in the art as well, with each of these handle arrangements being designed for a particular application. Regardless of the existence of various types of refrigerator handle arrangements and mounting systems, there still exists a need in the art for a universal refrigerator handle that is capable of being selectively mounted to either the front surface or side edge of a refrigerator door. Such a universal handle would provide significant cost savings because a single process would be used to make the handle grip portion, while additional parts necessary to mount the handle to the front surface or side edge of the refrigerator door could be easily fastened to the handle during assembly of the refrigerator.